seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Radio stations around Seattle
AM Stations *KVI AM 570 - "Talk Radio" - Conservative *KCIS AM 630 - Your Christian Inspiration Station *KIRO AM 710 - "News Talk 710 KIRO" Seahawks *KTTH AM 770 - "The Truth" - Conservative *KGMI AM 790 - "Whatcom County's community station" - Bellingham *KGNW AM 820 - "The Talk of the Sound" Religious *KHHO AM 850 - "Fox Sports Radio 850" *KIXI AM 880 - "The Music of Your Life" AM 880 KIXI * KJR AM 950 - "Sportsradio 950" Seattle Sonics * KOMO AM 1000 - "KOMO 1000 News Radio" All News *KBLE AM 1050 - RELIGIOUS *KFNQ AM 1090 - CBS Sports Radio *KWDB AM 1110 - "Adult Contemporary" "The Voice of Whidbey Island" - Oak Harbor *KKNW AM 1150 - Alternative Talk, Russian 4-7pm weekdays Seattle Storm *KPUG AM 1170 - "Sports" - Bellingham *KTBK AM 1210 - Spanish music format formally KBSG to 2002 and KNWX from 2002-2007 first as a simulcast of KBSG FM, then business news. *KWYZ AM 1230 - "Korean" - Everett *KKDZ AM 1250 - "Radio Disney" *KKOL AM 1300 - "Seattle's Conservative Talk" *KXRO AM 1320 - "News Talk 1320" - Aberdeen *KGRG1 AM 1330 - "The Alternative Past" - Auburn *KWLE AM 1340 - "The Whale" - Anacortes *KKMO AM 1360 - "Radio Sol" - Tacoma Mexican music *KRKO AM 1380 - "Northsound 1380 ESPN radio" - Everett *KRIZ AM 1420 - "R&B" Renton *KSUH AM 1450 - "Korean" - Puyallup *KARR AM 1460 - "Family Radio Worldwide" - Kirkland *KONP AM 1450 "Radio You Can Rely On" News/Talk - Port Angeles *KNTB AM 1480 - "ESPN Deportes" - Lakewood *KBRO AM 1490 - "ESPN Deportes" - Bremerton *KLOG AM 1490 - "Classic Hits" - Longview *KXPA AM 1540 - "Multicultural" - Bellevue *KLFE AM 1590 - "Life at 1590" Russian M-F and part time saturdays, other than that, English * KNTS AM 1680 - "Spanish" - Seattle, WA FM Stations *KWAO FM 88.1 - "Air 1 Radio" - Christian Contemporary - Ocean Park, WA * KPLU FM 88.5 - "NPR News and All About That Jazz" - Jazz; Pacific Lutheran Univ. * KMIH FM 88.9 - " Hot Jamz's" Hot AC - Mercer Island, WA *(K206CJ)FM 89.1 - "Radio U Seattle" - Issaquah *KUGS FM 89.3 - Western Washington University - Bellingham *KAOS FM 89.3 - Evergreen State College - Olympia *KNHC FM 89.5 - "C-89.5" "Today's hottest music" - Nathan Hale High School, Seattle. *KWFJ FM 89.7 - "Christian" - Roy, WA *KGRG FM 89.9 - "Today's Rock" - Green River Community College, Auburn *KUPS FM 90.1 - "Public Radio" - Tacoma *KEXP FM 90.3 - University of Washington - Ecletic *KACS FM 90.5 - "Christian" Chehalis, WA *KSER FM 90.7 - Community Radio - Everett, WA *KVTI FM 90.9 - NPR and Classical Music -Northwest Public Radio Tacoma *KROH FM 91.1 - "Christian Contemporary" - Port Townsend, WA *KBCS FM 91.3 - "Bellevue Community College - Variety *KQXI FM 91.5 - "Radio U Seattle" - Everett, WA *KXOT FM 91.7 - "Public radio" - Tacoma *KAWZ FM 91.9 - "Christian Contemporary" *KNTB FM 92.1 - "Spanish" - Tacoma, WA *KQMV FM 92.5 - "Movin'' 92.5 All The Hits!" * KUBE FM 93.3 - "KUBE 93" - Hip Hop & RnB * KMPS FM 94.1 - "Country"- Ichabod Caine and the Waking Crew in the mornings *KMIH FM 94.5 - " Hot Jamz's" Hot AC - White Center/Seattle, WA * KUOW FM 94.9 - "National Public Radio" - University of Washington * KBFF FM 95.5 - " Hot AC - Live 95.5" * KJR FM 95.7 - "95-7 The Jet" Seattle's Variety From The 70's 80's And More... *KJAQ FM 96.5 - "Jack FM" - Adult Hits * KIRO FM 97.3 - "News/Talk" *KOMO FM 97.7 - "News/Talk" *KING FM 98.1 - "KING 98.1 Classical" *KLCK FM 98.9 - " Click 98.9 FM Modern Music" *KDDS FM 99.3 - "La Gran D 99.3 Regional Mexican" - Elma, WA *KEJI FM 99.5 - "Spanish" - Everett, WA * KISW FM 99.9 - "Seattle's Best Rock" BJ SHEA, mornings * KKWF FM 100.7 - "The Wolf" - Country * KPLZ FM 101.5 - "Star 101.5" Adult 80's and 90's hits. Kent and Allan, mornings. * KZOK FM 102.5 - "Classic Rock" Robin and Maynard, mornings *CKPK FM 102.7 - "102.7 The Peak" - Adult Album Alternative - Vancouver, BC * KMOVIN FM 102.7 -" Movin Radio 102.7" - Variety - Seattle, WA * KYNW FM 102.9 - "Now 102.9 Hit Music For The Northwest" * (K277AD) KHTP FM 103.3 - "The New Hot 103.7 and 103.3 and 104.1 The Rhythm Of Seattle" Today's Rhythm Old School Throwbacks. Candy and Potter, mornings. Kristin The Island Girl, afternoons. - Seattle, WA * KHTP HD1 FM 103.7 - "The New Hot 103.7 and 103.3 and 104.1 The Rhythm Of Seattle" Today's Rhythm Old School Throwbacks. Candy and Potter, mornings. Kristin The Island Girl, afternoons. - Tacoma, WA * KMCQ FM 104.5 - "Q 104.5 Seattle's Classic Hits" *KWJZ LPFM 104.5 - "Oldies"- Snoqualmie Educational Radio Project - Fall City, WA * KCMS FM 105.3 - "Spirit 105.3" - Scott & Sam, mornings. Tom & Sarah, afternoons. *KJET FM 105.7 - "The Jet 105.7" - Hot AC *KBKS FM 106.1 - "KISS 106.1 - Seattle #1 Hit Music" *KRWM FM 106.9 - "Warm 106.9 - Seattle's Soft Faviorates" Tom McCarthy, mornings *KRQT FM 107.1 - "Rocket 107.1 - Classic Rock" Longview, WA * KNDD FM 107.7 - "The End 107.7" Alternative Rock. Adam Carolla, mornings Category: Radio